Wisdom Is Her Department
by Dr. Henry
Summary: Even after their underwater kiss, Percy and Annabeth still haven't been able to tell each other how they feel. It is the Fourth of July, so that means the famous Fireworks. Will Percy find the courage to ask Annabeth to go with him? (one-shot) (PercyxAnnabeth) (slight ChrisxClarrise) Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story. I don't own the characters or the Fireworks.


**This takes place after The Last Olympian. Percy and Annabeth did have the underwater kiss, but they have not officially started dating.**

* * *

**PERCY**

_Come on!_ Percy thought to himself. _It's just Annabeth, you'll be fine! _But that was the problem, it was Annabeth. Ever since they kissed after they defeated Kronos and his army, Percy saw her in a completely different way. Before, she was his best friend, fighting partner, and sort-of crush. But now, she was so much more to him. When he thought of her, he got this mushy feeling, that he hated. It was like he had no control over how he felt. And when he was with her, he got nervous about what she thought of him, like he had something to prove to her.

He had tried _Zeus_ knows how many times to make a move, but he always ended up chickening out. But today that was going to change, he was going to ask her out, even if it killed him. And if she rejected him, he knew that he really would die of embarrassment and heartbreak.

Since the Fireworks were tonight, Chiron had cancelled that day's activities so all of the campers could get ready for the big event. Percy hadn't even left his cabin for breakfast, he was so nervous. Now it was twelve o'clock in the afternoon, and the Fireworks were at six. He had to ask her soon, before someone else did. Gods, that would be awful! He din't know what he would do if he saw her with some other guy.

**ANNABETH**

Annabeth was a complete mess. She was so sure that Percy was going to ask her to the Fireworks! The night before, he had said that he had something important to talk to her about in the morning. She had gone down to breakfast in such a good mood, she had even put on decent clothes and had attempted to brush her curly blonde hair. But when she arrived at the dining pavilion, he wasn't even there. She went to her cabin, fighting back tears. For the past few days she had tried to hint that she like him, but he seemed oblivious to anything that she did. Maybe Percy didn't like her in that way, and he was avoiding her on purpose. But that just made her even sadder. She didn't even understand why she was so upset, why she cared this much about whether Percy asked her out or not. Nevertheless, she felt devastated. Choking back a sob, she curled up on her bed, preparing to lay there for the rest of the day.

After what seemed like an eternity of crying and weeping, there was a knock on the door. Annabeth quickly dried her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. She opened the door to find none other than Clarrise, daughter of Ares.

"Oh, hi Clarrise." Annabeth stammered.

"Hey Annabeth. I thought I heard someone crying in here." Clarrise replied.

"Nope. No one is in here but me, and I'm f-fine." Annabeth said unconvincingly.

"Listen, just because I'm a daughter of Ares doesn't mean I'm that stupid. Your face is red, and I saw you run back hear after breakfast like the pavilion was on fire. What's going on?"

Annabeth sat back down on her bed and buried her face in her hands. "It's Percy." she said. "I thought he was going to ask me to the Fireworks today, last night he told me that he wanted to talk to me about something today, but he wasn't even at breakfast." she explained.

Clarrise sat down and put her arm around Annabeth, being unusually sensitive. "Don't worry. He doesn't deserve you anyway."

"I was just really hoping he'd ask me. I don't think that I've ever felt this horrible."

Clarrise thought about this for a moment, and then said, "I know a way to make you feel better. Go get your outfit for tonight."

"I already told you, he didn't ask me."

"Exactly. Your going to go to the fireworks and show that scumbag what he's missing out on. You can come with Chris and I."

"That's really nice of you to offer, Clarrise. But-"

"No, you're coming. Hanging out with your friends will put you in a better mood, anyway. We'll meet up here a little bit before it starts." Clarrise looked at the big owl-shaped clock hanging on the wall. "It's 5:00, I have to go get ready. I'll see you soon." Then she walked out the door.

Annabeth took a deep breath. _Maybe Clarrise is right, _she thought, _I'll go to the Fireworks and have a good time with my friends. It'll be fine. _And with that, she took out her beautiful blue dress and went to get ready.

**PERCY**

He'd found the nicest clothes he owned (a pair of dark-wash jeans and a white button down shirt), put on deodorant, and had attempted to comb his unruly black hair; without much success. By the time he was ready, and had his nerves under control, it was 5:45. This was his chance. He took a deep breath and headed to the Athena Cabin.

Slowly, he walked up the steps to the large, blue and gold building, occasionally wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. He raised his hand and knocked, and to his surprise Clarrise answered the door.

"Uhhh, hey Clarrise. I didn't know that you-" Percy started to say, but he was cut off.

"Sorry Prissy, but you aren't needed nor wanted here." Clarrise proceeded to shut the door in his face.

But Percy wasn't going to give up so easily. "Wait! Is Annabeth here? I have something really important to ask her." Then a horrible thought crossed his mind. "I- I'm not too late, am I?"

A voice sounded from inside the cabin, "Clarrise, is someone there?" Percy immediately recognized it to be Annabeth. He shoved past Clarrise and bolted into the cabin.

Percy saw her sitting on a bunk in the back corner of the large room. "Thank the Gods you're still here. I thought you might have left already. I-" he stopped his sentence short, as she stood up and he saw her clearly for the first time. She was wearing a magnificent dress that shimmered in the light. Her hair was not in her usual ponytail, but draped across her shoulders in a curtain of gold. She didn't wear much make up, but she didn't need it. Percy just couldn't get over how stunning she looked.

**ANNABETH**

"Something wrong?" Annabeth asked, breaking Percy out of his trance.

"Uhhh, nice weather we're having tonight, isn't it? It will be great for those fireworks." he replied, but said no more afterward. _Classic Seaweed Brain comment, _Annabeth thought.

"Well, if that's all you have to say, then Clarrise is right. You know where the door is." _How stupid could I have been, actually thinking he liked me as more than a friend, _she thought, now just upset with herself for being so naive. Then she turned around, trying to hide her tears, but Percy caught her arm.

"Wait, that isn't all that I have to say. I was just wondering if you wanted to, uhh, you know, go to The Fireworks with me."

After hearing him utter those words, Annabeth just wanted to fall into his arms. But that wasn't her, she wasn't going to play the damsel in distress. "What took you so long to ask me, Seaweed Brain?"

"I guess I was kind of nervous." Percy mumbled under his breath.

'What? Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing? The Son of Poseidon, the Conquerer of Kronos, the Savior of Olympus, is nervous about asking me out on a date?" Annabeth questioned, with a smug smile on her face.

Percy scowled, "Don't rub it in, Annabeth. Just get it over with. Reject me and laugh about how I would even think for a second that you would consider going with me. Go ahead."

"Are you done rambling?"

"What?"

"Because if we don't leave now, we're going to miss the whole event." Then she took Percy's hand and led him out of the cabin, followed by Clarrise.

**PERCY**

As they walked out of the Athena Cabin, Percy's mind was whirring, trying to comprehend what had just happened. _Did she just say yes? She must have, or else why would she still be holding my hand?_

"Took you guys long enough." grumbled Chris Rodriguez, but then smiled as he took Clarrise's hand. "Oh, hey Percy! Didn't know that you were coming with us tonight."

"There was a slight change of plans." Annabeth told him with a grin. "Someone finally wised up and asked me to go with him."

"Well, we all know that wisdom has always been your department, Wise Girl." Percy said.

* * *

**This was just another Percabeth one-shot that I wrote. I know that it's pretty cheesy, but I thought it was kind of cute. Obviously this was mainly a Percabeth story, but it did have the tiniest bit of Chrisse in it. I am planning on writing a Chrisse fic soon if I can find a plot to use. If anyone has any ideas they would be willing to let me use, please PM me. If I use them in any way at all I will give you credit in the summary. Once again, if it convenient please review and tell me what you liked or disliked and what I can improve on. ALL criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
